Dolphy
' Dolphy' is a dolphin engine and is Willy's long lost cousin. Back story Years before Willy's family was killed. The dolphins and sharks were at war, the battle was brutal they spend many weeks and days without any sleep. Then the alpha shark knocked Dolphy out, when he woke up he was alone. His wife, Isinia, and the pod were killed. But years later, the dolphins and sharks were friends once more. Bio After the war, Dolphy traveled the sea for one year without food. Soon he reached the shoreline and was found by 2 rescuers. And he later became an engine too. Soon Dolphy joined Hiatt Grey's other engines, then became friends with all of them. Then when he was with our heroes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Fluttershy mentioned Willy. In which the dolphin engine was shocked to hear. He then asked if he was still a alive, and Fluttershy said yes. The dolphin is now excited, which confuses our heroes. Dolphy then explains that he is Willy's cousin, in which shocks our heroes. Then in, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Dolphy reunites with Willy. Personality Dolphy is cute and friendly like Willy. But when someone pushes his buttons, he goes into super rage mode. Willy Relation with Willy Dolphy is also Willy's long lost cousin. Before the war, Willy found him and prepares to kill him (he didn't recognize him back then) to Orca eating Dolphins But after seeing how scared he was, he let him go. Then Willy starts looking for the dolphin but has trouble finding him again. Then he hears a call for help, then he heads for it and sees Dolphy trapped in a fishing net. He quickly then bites him free and heads for the surface. On the surface, Willy meets him. The 2 then get along and become fast friends, then hard times came. The dolphins were leaving, the 2 said their goodbyes and they left. Years went by then Willy's family was killed. Dolphy to believe that Willy was killed along with them And Dolphy's wife Isinia was killed during the war of the dolphins and sharks, they were both rescued by Trivia *Dolphy made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *Dolphy returned in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles and Revenge of The Ultratron. *Dolphy has similarities to Willy such as; angry raging sides, tragic pasts, losing their family, using a semi-auto rifle and dagger as they main weaponry Willy uses a harpoon gun for his secondary and Dolphy uses a stockless Franchi SPAS-12 for his secondary, Gallery Dolphy with his rifle and shotgun.png|Dolphy dual weilding his M1 carbine and stockless Franchi SPAS-12 Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Hiatt Grey's engines Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Sea creatures Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Cousins Category:Widowed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Husbands Category:Original characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Gunners Category:Dolphins Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Knifemen Category:Snipers